


First Time For Everything

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: John discovers something new about himself.
Relationships: Ben Dover/John Dover, Jena Dover/John Dover
Series: The Dovers: Beginnings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496855
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	First Time For Everything

He’s not expecting it, the first time Jena sticks a finger up his ass while she’s blowing him.

John jerks at the first brush around his hole and then his breathing goes completely ragged as it breaches him. Jena sucks him down to the root and John grabs her head to hold her down tight while she pushes in a second. He doesn’t know what to think of it

It’s not bad, per se. They don’t talk about it after he blows his load down her throat and then sucks her clit until she’s screaming. The next time she sucks him off, she doesn’t finger him and he almost wishes she had.

John’s not gay or even what he’d consider properly bisexual. He doesn’t mind sucking Ben off while fucking Jena or kissing him either, but for the most part he’s entirely into girls and getting his dick wet. Ben’s just an exception. So he hadn’t really thought about his ass as anything to get excited about. Jena liked when Ben fucked her anal canal but she liked anything that involved at least one cock in one of her orifices. She was a slut in the best ways.

When he gets in the shower next, John jerks himself off as usual only to pause and wonder. They’ve got lube available in every room, just in case one of them gets an urge, so he doesn’t have an excuse not to try. He digs two lubed fingers into his tight hole before he can lose his nerve and it’s not quite what he expected. Feel’s weird but not a bad weird. Just not something he’s terribly into. It’s more of a disappointment than he thought it would be.

Jena gets home from college and John follows her into her room so he can pin her up against her closed door. She drops her book bag without protest and sticks her hand down his pants as John runs his tongue against hers. He’s tearing her pants down off her hips and as soon as Jena kicks them off, John’s dragging her up so he can hump against her silky panties. Jena laughs breathlessly as he grips her ass tight, reaching between them to pull her panties to one side. It takes a few seconds but soon he’s sunk deep into her hot hole and then he stops thinking.

Drilling into her soaking snatch is easy, especially when no one else is home and he doesn’t have to care about volume. Jena whines out, “Fuck me, fuck me, yes, right there,” and she’s coming on his dick quick. He slows down, still throbbing inside her, as she catches her breath.

“Bad day?” she asks, brushing her soft fingers along his cheek.

It hadn’t been, but he still tells her, “Yeah.”

Jena kisses him soft and long and he lets himself rock shallowly inside her. As Jena wraps her arms around his shoulders, John carries her over to the bed and lays her down, careful to stay inside her perfect cunt. She’s flushed and beautiful and he feels like an idiot that he keeps thinking about what it might be like if she fingered him again. Jena tugs off her shirt, throwing it aside along with her bra, and then John’s got his hands on her gorgeous tits as she rolls her hips to move him inside her. He gets the message quickly and starts to fuck for real, slamming deep inside her as he squeezes her breasts. Jena throws her head back, moaning like a proper porno, and soon John’s coming hissing her name. He keeps thrusting, feeling the rush of his own cum covering his dick along with her juices that squelch out onto their thighs. Jena wraps her legs around him tight and he finally slows to bury himself in deep in her hole as he slumps down onto her.

Kissing her is always good when she wears that sweet, strawberry lip balm and John enjoys licking it off her lips. Sometimes when he sucks Ben off after her, he can taste it on his brother’s skin. The thought makes his dick twitch in her hot inner walls. He starts to rock in her again and Jena scratches her hands down his back in a way that makes him arch into it. Her grin is wicked as she grips his ass and jerks him into her hard, and then he’s off again.

Giving Jena a leg to stand on is bad news so John flips her over and starts nailing her from behind. She moans and jerks back against his cock, especially when he sinks his thumb into her little pink asshole while he fucks her sweet pussy.

“You like that? You want it hard?” he asks and she sobs out agreements that just make him harder. John grips her hips tight and jerks her back into every thrust so he can plow her tight hole as deep as possible.

Then he hears a quiet, familiar hum and feels hands come to rest on his own hips. John tenses in surprise, pausing as Jena whines so he can look back. Ben doesn’t give him much time to recognize him before he’s kissing John over his shoulder. A nudge gets John moving in Jena again but Ben’s pressed up tight against his back, hardening dick nestled against his ass through his pants. Ben humps against him and shoves John into Jena faster, like he’s trying to fuck both of them.

John knows he’s going to come again soon but he gasps as he feels Ben shove his pants down, cool fingers, sliding along John’s ass. And they haven’t talked about this because of course John didn’t bring it up, but when Ben’s fingers slide into his crack and feel the lube John hadn’t cleaned off well enough-

“Oh,” Ben says quietly and then he drags John’s head to the side so he can capture his mouth in a perfectly filthy kiss. Ben’s tongue thrusts into his mouth like he’s fucking him with it and John can only moan as Jena tightens around him. Then Ben’s fingers start to push inside him and it takes a second for John to realize it feels really good. He moans into Ben’s mouth, jerking harder in Jena when another finger stretches him wider, this time with fresh lube. He hadn’t thought it’d be like this and when Ben pulls his fingers free again, John’s the one giving a disappointed whine.

Ben shoves John down on top of Jena, bending him over without a hint of hesitation. Jena’s fingers grip tight in his hair and put him against one of her tits that he starts sucking on instinct, scraping his teeth against the teat the way she likes it. He feels his ass get pulled wide, feels the wet head of Ben’s dick against his hole that makes him shudder.

“John?” Ben asks.

“It.. Okay. Sure,” John manages but Jena guides his head up so she can look him in the eye.

“You can say no,” she reminds him and yeah, he knows that, but he’s not about to pussy out on this without trying it first.

“Do it,” he says with conviction and then he’s gasping as Ben’s thick cock starts pushing into him. It stretches him so much wider than fingers. It’s so hot, shearing him with every inch Ben feeds into his suddenly oversensitive hole.

“Easy,” Jena comforts, petting his hair as John blinks and breathes to get used to just how full Ben makes him. Then Ben starts to rock in and out of him, shallow movements so he can dig deeper into John’s body with every pass until he’s finally sunk all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck,” John whispers and then when Ben pulls nearly all the way out only to slam back into him in one smooth stroke, he screams, “FUCK!”

Ben’s soft laugh is lost in how loudly John’s breathing, face buried against Jena’s tits just like his cock still snug in her cunt. Every time Ben’s hips slap against his ass, he’s driven into her and she groans along with him. John tries to move between them, to push into Ben’s hard thrust and then slam into Jena as he pulls out, but he can’t quite get the timing right. Not when Ben’s touching things John didn’t even know existed. The flash of white hot pleasure every time Ben hits a sweet spot inside him is fucking magical.

John can’t last, not in that onslaught, and then he’s coming deep in Jena’s slick pussy. It doesn’t stop Ben, who keeps fucking him hard and fast. Jena pulls herself out from under him and then shoves John’s face into her cunt so he can lick himself out of her folds. Her fingers go tight in his hair and Ben’s probably bruising his hips, but he can’t find it in himself to care. John almost sobs with how good it all feels. He’s getting hard again, the way Ben’s smashing him into the bedspread, and he can’t touch himself so he just wraps his arms around Jena’s thighs and drags her in tighter to his face.

“Fuck, yes, yes, there, good boy,” she whines out as his tongue sinks deep into her and then she’s moaning unintelligibly as he sucks her clit and shoves his fingers in instead.

“Is it good?” Ben says, sounding like he’s barely affected, but John can feel the steady throb of him inside his tight hole, the way his thrusts are getting faster, less even.

“Yes, harder!” John cries out before Jena smashes his face against her cunt again and Ben gives it to him just like he asked. As Jena comes against his tongue, John can only hold onto her tight as Ben fucks him within an inch of his life. He jerks John back hard into every thrust, using him more like a cock sleeve than a person, and that’s what sends him over the edge again.

He’s blowing his wad into the comforter as he feels the first hot splash of cum inside his hole. Ben doesn’t stop fucking him and John sobs against Jena’s thigh at just how good it is feeling the fullness of Ben’s cum coating him inside. No wonder she loves getting filled by them so much. Ben only slows after he’s exhausted every jet of cum he’s got. He bends over John, brushing a kiss to the back of his neck, and the shift of his thick cock inside John’s tight hole just has John shivering again.

“You feel perfect,” Ben whispers into his ear, sliding his hand under them so he can palm John’s dick. “Don’t think I’m done yet.”

“Please don’t be done,” John begs and then goes bright red when he realizes what he just said. Jena laughs and Ben smiles against his shoulder as he curls his fingers firmly around John’s dick.

John can’t move by the time they all go to bed and Ben has to carry him to his own room. His body hums with new pleasure, even with how sore he is already. Getting Ben to fuck him again is definitely happening again.

He almost regrets it in the morning because wow is he sore, but John’s never going back to without it.


End file.
